


Even the students can see it.

by cypsiman2



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24129187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cypsiman2/pseuds/cypsiman2
Summary: Everyone knows that there's something going on between Professor Manuela and Professor Hanneman.  In fact, it's so obvious that the students see no problem commenting on this obvious and true fact right in front of them when they're together!
Relationships: Manuela Casagranda/Hanneman von Essar
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	Even the students can see it.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SaraJaye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/gifts).



> Happy birthday Sara! Hope you like it!

Manuela had been in the middle of a class lecture when Hanneman stormed into the room, looking absolutely indignant. “Miss Manuela, this is simply unacceptable!” The older gentleman said, his monocle looking like it was going to fly off his face in an expression of his total outrage.

“Hanneman,” Manuela said, smirking calmly at her co-worker, “this is quite the surprise; you’re usually more professional than this.” She chuckled at him.

“My professionalism has its limits Miss Manuela, and you have pushed me past those limits!”

Suddenly, the students all went Oooooooh! Hanneman and Manuela both turned their attention to Manuela’s class. “Class, I know this may look exciting, but I can assure you that this cantankerous old goat is not worth making that kind of noise over.”

“Aw, but Professor Manuela!” Dorothea said, making sure her cute hat was perfectly in place. “We just think its sweet the effect you and Professor Hanneman have on one another.”

“I beg your pardon?” Hanneman turned on Dorothea. “I can assure you, there is absolutely nothing sweet about any of this. Why, if you had any idea what Miss Manuela had done to upset me so much...” He shook his fist down at his side in frustration.

A loud yawn interrupted him. “My apologies Professor,” Linhardt said, “But I find lovers quarrels to be ever so tedious. If you could please wait until after class so I can nap in peace for the remainder of class, that would be most welcome.”

Manuela’s eyebrow twitched; Linhardt talking so openly about napping through her class was important, but there was something else that had to be cleared up first. “Linhardt, young man, this is not a lover’s quarrel. Professor Hanneman and I are not lovers, is that clear?” Hanneman nodded in affirmation and that would surely be the end of that, except…

“I am having confusion,” Petra said; despite her troubles with the Fodlan language, she had a sharp and keen intellect that all had to pay attention to. “You are saying that you are not quarreling like lovers, but you are both playing out the couple that has long been married, are you not? Professor Manuela, did you not smile when Professor Hanneman arrived, even as he was full of shouting?”

Now it was Manuela’s turn to blush. “This is...that is...class is canceled, you’re all free to go!” Manuela fled the room, the clicking and clacking of her heels announcing that she was headed right to her room where she kept all of her favorite boozes.

“Miss Manuela, you hold on, I’m not finished with you yet!” Hanneman chased after her, his coat swishing behind him.

“Is it over?” Bernadetta emerged from hiding under her desk. “Those two are just so in love, it's just too scary!”


End file.
